There is known an electric vacuum cleaner including an autonomous robotic vacuum cleaning unit autonomously moving on a surface to be cleaned, for example a floor, and collecting dust on the surface, and a station accumulating the dust collected by the autonomous robotic vacuum cleaning unit.
In this conventional electric vacuum cleaner, the autonomous robotic vacuum cleaning unit autonomously moves to a dust discharge position of the station such as a base, allows the dust collected by the autonomous robotic vacuum cleaning unit to fall by its own weight and collects it into a dust container in the station.